


Five Times Bucky and Natasha Confused the Avengers With Their Friendship And The One Time It Made Sense

by 7CuteCreationImagination7



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7CuteCreationImagination7/pseuds/7CuteCreationImagination7
Summary: After the Civil War, as the Team Re-Unites alot of angst and awkwardness is expencted. Especially between Bucky and Natasha ( He has tried to kill her three times). Which is why everyone is so confused when they turn out to be BFFs





	1. Chapter 1

Steve  
Steve was apprehensive about today from the minute he woke up. This would be the day that Natasha Romanov would be coming back to the tower. Whilst this could be seen as insignificant, it would be the first time that all the human (ish) Avengers would be back together since the mess at Leipzig Airport.

So Steve was stressing.

He got up, went to the kitchen and tried to think of a way to make things less awkward between Bucky and Natasha.

He momentarily thought about also figuring out a way to get Tony … and Wanda and maybe Clint and the other Avengers to think more positively about Natasha’s return. But as he munched his waffles and bacon, he eyed the sour and bitter expressions on his teammates faces and decided that he had to pick his battles. He was unsure what to think about Natasha, she had helped him at the end , sure, and she had been his friend. But she had sided with Tony, and has also not told him exactly how she had managed to find those Winter Soldier files.

He was about to talk to Bucky and ask him if he wanted to meet Natasha alone after her initial arrival to talk about their past … encounters and maybe to settle their differences ; when suddenly the lift doors whooshed open. He felt dread sink into his gut like an anchor, and turned around, bracing himself for the ensuring reaction.

Natasha stood there, with a neon pink Starbucks drink in her hand an air of confidence and independence surrounding her form as she stepped out, the heels of her leather boots clicking against the floor.  
Tony looked up, frowned at her, as if he was unsure whether to smile or glare, and then walked to the sofa, huffing and grumbling under his breath. Wanda’s eyes glowed red and she looked as if she was going to attack her, until Clint sighed resignedly, ignored Natasha and told Wanda to finish her cereal.  
Steve tensed as he saw Bucky and Natasha make eye contact, prepared himself to protect Bucky, or Natasha or perhaps both from each other. He reviewed all the possible out comes of this meeting, from Bucky mudering Natasha, to them deciding to put their past "differences" aside

He was surprised when Bucky stood up, and gave Natasha a questioning look. She nodded cautiously, as if she was admitting something. Bucky abruptly walked to the kitchen and began to take ingredients out of the fridge, Natasha smirking as she began raiding the cupboards. Steve felt his jaw drop as Bucky ruffled Natasha's hair. He did it with an air of handling something fragile, and did it immensly softly; but the action was one that lloked practiced, and common, and Natasha merely smiled softly at the sentiment. Bucky was relaxed, almost happy. Natasha was smiling. This was weird. Finally, Bucky spoke, handing Natasha a plate full of .. dumpling things.. and uttered, " Dlya vas, malen'kaya sestra" ( For you, little sister) They began to eat, as if this was normal, as if this was not strange or weird as if - asif they had done this before. He stared at the scene infront of him, finally noticing that the others had left, not percieveing this astounding image of weirdness. Steve stepped back, feeling asif he has intruded something private, something rare or special. His last thought before he returned to the gym, to try and convince Sam that Natasha was not "evil" and to try and mend some relationships, was that this meeting had gone better that he had thought. And that there was something going on that he wasn't completely aware about


	2. Tony

Tony

Tony was not happy. After two months of the New- Old- Avenge- Whatever they were called now reuniting everyting was still awkward.  
Sure it wasn't miserable, he has Rhodey, and FRIDAY and occasionally Vision to be friends with and he was on good .... ish terms with Steve and Wanda and pretty much everyone, even if there was the odd disagreement or uncomfortable pause in the conversation.

There were only two problems, and they were the source of his displeasure.  
The first was Barnes.  
After weeks of cursing the mans name and despising him he did eventually, if reluctantly , come to the conclusion that it was HYDRA, not Barnes who has brutally murdered his parents. Even if it was his metallic hand of doom which strangled his innocent mother as she wept.  
Fine so he might not have completely forgiven Barnes, but he was trying because being in the same room as him was strange when there was so much tension in the air.  
It was also awkwrad, becuase he didn't know how to initiate a conversation with him, and Barns didn't seem toknow how to initiate a conversation at all  
On one hand, Steve would both encourage Barnes to talk to him, and also try to "subtly" act as a peaceful buffer and mediator between them. Steve failed miserably only succeeding in making everything more unconfortable. So Barnes was avoiding him and he was avoiding Barnes and it was very petty and childish and infuriating.  
So he had to sort out the problem of Barnes.

Natasha was Problem Number 2. He wasn't sure what to think about her because yes, she did let the plane go, but she was acting diplomatically and had mabye, if you looked at it with your eyes squinted, shehad acted in a very mature manner. But he still maintained that she has betrayed him and has gone against his orders. And he was struggling with the fact that this was the second time that he had trusted her, and she had swept the rug out from under his feet. Nevertheless, he sort of missed her. She had been like a ... very kind cousin, to him.   
She was acting weird around him, there was no banter, no repetoire , no jokes or teasings , not even a low cutting comment. It suddenly occured to him that when she had done that she had been trying to make friends with him.  
So yes, Tony Stark had two problems and he was, in a very mature and adult manner, going to solve them. Starting by finding both his proble- team mates.

He walked down to the gym expecting to find Barnes obliterating a punching bag, or to fing Natasha doing her gymnastics. He expected to hear the rhythmic thumping of the punching bag, or the twanging sounds of the high bar hitting chalked hands.  
Which was why he was blown away by what he saw.  
Natasha was dancing ;her hair tied up in a loose ponytail as she twirled efforlessly and leapt into- as she leapt into Barnes' arms. They were both dancing as some modern ballet music played softly.  
Tony gaped, he had seen the Bolshoi, been to the finest french shows but he had never seen such excellence and such grace as this. The dance was an interseting mixture of bizarre and normal. There were the normal moves, pirrouettes, brisés and chassés, but there was an odd looseness, and informality added t the traditional french dncing. Like they were breaking out of an old mold.  
It looked like they had done the dance before, otherwise this was some serious improvisation! He was about to ask where they had learnt this, when he remembered Natasha's pale face as she faced down yet another Avenger berating her for her decisions, and Barnes' tired eyes as yet another repoerter asked him on his opinion on his past actions. No, this peace was to be leftfor them to enjoy, undisturbed   
Tony stared at the scene trying to work out how this could have happened, and when the two scariest and sneakiest people he knew had suddenly developed a taste for ballet, and had become friends.  
He observed the peaceful expressions on their faces and he walked away.  
His problems could be solved another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint  
Clint was completelly and utterly befuddled by the sight infront of him.   
He thought he knew Barnes. He had spent the last couple of months chatting with him at least once a day on how he had dealt with Loki putting his brain in a blender, and trying to help Barnes with dealing with Hydra's brainwashing.  
He knew he had trust issues and did not go into any room without at lease a knife in his boot and a gun in his pocket. He knew he was an insomniac and had nightmares every night.  
He also thought he knew Natasha. He knew that her past was gory, and sad and awful. He knew that though he knew no exact details, not enough to even pretend to know what went through her head; he was (still is even through this stupid "war) her friend .  
And she had never slept, or even relaxed in his prescence, unless injured, exhausted or unconscious.

He also knew that Barnes and Natasha, had met before , if their weird "reunion" was anything to go by. He knew that both were hardcore, adults which had been forced to abandon anything immature and childish, and therefore has little pleasure in old movies, kids shows etc.  
Which was why the scene in-front of him made no sense whatsoever

Barnes sat on the couch, snoring softly, his face relaxed in a peaceful smile. His metal arm lay limply at his side and his flesh arm was curled lovingly around Natasha's shoulders. His head rested on her shoulder, his recently cropped hair flattened against his forehead, mixing with her deep auburn curls. She lay, nestled by his side, her head lolling on top of his. Her face, also, serene and peaceful. Her legs were curled up on the couch, showing how she was leaning on his body. Both were completely and utterly asleep.   
The scene was rendered even more absurd by the screen, which was quietly showing the last five minutes of Footloose.  
Clint saw Barnes' eyes flutter open. Cerulean blue eyes lazily looking at the screen.   
He moved to the shadows, rendering himself invisible.  
Barnes used his flesh arm to gently shake Natasha awake.  
Clint tensed , remembering her blindly punching, snarling and shaking , when he had woken her up for missions .  
She stirred, yawning, blinking sleepily at the man before her.  
No fighting, no panic, not even a hint of alarm in her face.  
Clint stepped walked off silently, cogs churning in his mind as he tried to mae sense of the situation.  
He came to a conclusion: he knew nothing about Barnes or Natasha.And there was somthing definitely going on between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had very quickly come to the conclusion that Natasha was weird. It wasn't just the fact that she was the best female assassin in the world, or the fact that she seemed permanently unfazed by anything, but it was the way that she behaved around Bucky Barnes that really cemented the fact in Sam's mind.  
Bucky was also weird, probably because he was born in the 1940s, and accidentally became the best male assassin in the world.   
But the weirdest thing Sam had ever seen was right infront of him.  
Natasha was sitting on the floor, her head tilted back, her legs crosses, and her green eyes lazily staring at the screen. The total relaxation of her posture was ... unnerving. Even more unnerving was what Bucky was doing, in his hand he held her scarlet tendrils, and was carefully twisting them together into a complex braid. His blue eyes were squinting as his toung peeked out of his lips in concentration.  
This was weird.  
Not just because it was strange that Bucky knew how to do a complex braid, or that superspies like Natasha were not meant to spend their free time wating the PowerPuff girls, but also, the fact that they were acting asif this was completely normal. And this was not even within the realms of normal.  
Sam contemplated walking out, and perhaps walking back into... normality. Well, at least as normal as Avengers Tower can get.   
Unfortunately, he tripped on a Roomba, and as his body thudded on the floor he knew that he was not escaping this starnge occurence.  
He sat up, and was met with two pairs of eyes staring at him curiously.  
The silence was broken by Bucky sighing  
".... Were going to have to fix Stabby again"  
Sam looked over to the Roomba, and noticed that the.. machine had a small rubber knife Duct taped to it, and had some googly eyes glued onto its ... face?  
Natasha turned to face Sam, as Bucky began to put some flowers in her hair. Sam began to sweat under her scrutiny, and was contemplating running out when she said  
" Do you want a cookie?, They're Nutella and Raspberry, and I made them just this morning"  
He blinked as a plate of glittering pink cookies was slid to him. He shyly grabbed one, gave a muffled and rushed thank you and sprinte- hurriedly walked out.  
As he munched on the delicious raspberry-nutella cookies, he came to some more conclusions.  
1\. Natasha was amazing at baking  
2\. Bucky was a master hair braider  
3\. They were both very. very weird.  
After that day, sam endeavored to never go to the Assasin/Spy/Braider/ Baker's floor ever again


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was very excited. Very very excited. Perhaps a bit too excited, he thought as he wiped his sweaty palms down the sides of his jeans.   
He took a deep breath and decided that he was going to calm down. There. Much better.  
He anxiously looked around, trying to figure out what was going to happen. He couldn't understand what was happening when he recieved the letter two weeks ago. Partly because it had been in Russian, but still.  
Finally, the door of the gym swung open, as two figures walked in. Peter gulped, reminding himself that these peole were here to train him, and they were doing it out of the kindness of their hearts and he should definitely not run out of here screaming. Peter still looked to the exit.  
The male Avenger sighed, (Peter couldn't see who it was, the lighting here was awful and it had taken ages for him to decipher the one sentence, so figuring out had been second priority),  
" We can't train you if your'e just gonna sit there, shakin' like a ... what are the tiny dog that yap.. uh.."  
" .... Chihuahua..."   
" yeah."  
" Why is the lighting here so bad?.. I can't even see the kid.."  
Before Peter could mention that he was seventeen, and was not a little kid, thank you very much ; the light flickered on, revealing the two figures.  
The first, was clearly James Buchanan Barnes, a... muscular... metallic arm hung limply at his side, as he gently smiled down at Peter.  
The second looked more familiar, Miss Romanoff grinned at him, green eyes looking rather too bright for it to be five am.  
" so, are you going to train me, i mean i know that you don't know how to train powers, because you don't have powers. Is that offensive? Sorry. um..."  
She looked over to him, her smile almost sad as she softly said, " James and I are going to show you some moves, you will observe and then will test you and show you how to do them"  
She nodded over to James, and suddenly, they ran at each other.  
As the fight began, Peter was jotting down as many notes as he could, frantically muttering to himself the physics and biology of the movements. Though he was focusing on learning, he couldn't help but notice their faces, and their demeanors.  
Peter had seen people fight before, and had experienced some fights of his own. In all those circumstances, the fighters had been angry, or in pain and had just wanted the fight to end. The fights had always been bloody and messy, and had never had an ounce of beauty.  
This was different. Though they were punching, kicking and hitting each other with considerable force, it was beautiful. Their eyes were glistening with excitement and adrelanine, not tears and fury, and instead of shouting or screaming in fury, peals of laughter exited from both their mouths.  
The danc- fight ended, both of them panting.  
James walked out of the room, leaving Peter wondering if he had done something wrong to induce the abrupt departure. Natasha (that was her name, right?), sat next to him, and began to talk him through the excercises.  
Peter couldn't help but be confused by her. He had heard Mr Stark decribe her as " a cold, heartless liar of a woman" once when he was rather drunk, but she was nothing like that.   
Peter knew that he wasn't grasping these concepts quickly enough, and he knew that he was stuttering when he spoke.But she just calmly waited for him and let him ask his questions.  
Then, Natasha looked at him pensively and said  
" Well then, lets see if we can put all than knowledge into good use, Brainiac"  
Peter braced himself, reminding himself that this was a learning experience.And that she would not kill him. Or punch the living daylights out of him.  
He prepared himself for the fight, when he was just met with frustration. She wasn't even hitting him, just sort of tapping him.  
Then he got angry, it was one thing to be called a kid, but he die not want to be coddled. He voiced his thoughts to her.   
She just muttered under her breath and said, " At this stage no I am not punching you. Firstly, you need to gain at least three pounds of muscle before we can get onto complicated stuff.Secondly, because if you want me to be comfortable punching you, you need to be comfortable punching me. Look Peter, were here to help you, but you gotta make this easy for us because we suck at teaching."  
"Yup"  
Peter whirled around to see James standing in the doorway.  
His arms were laden with bags of things and he was smiling sheepishly at Natasha. Yet again Peter was confused. This was the Winter Soldier. He was brutal, ruthless and though he was caring he was immensly scary. And he drinking a Unicorn Frappuccino.  
Natasha scoffed, ruffling James' hair as she grabbed the bags, handed them to Peter and took one small one.   
They both said goodbye to him, asking him to text them when he wanted another session and left him in the gym. Bickering about the definition of a good coffee as they left.  
Peter picked up the bags, filled with school supplies, gym equipment, books and clothes for him.   
And that was how Peter gained an Aunt and an Uncle


	6. Chapter 6

The old HYDRA base shook as Thor's Mjolnir smashed through the wall. In the middle of a Siberian wasteland, one of the first Hydra bases was going down. The Avengers were there because, due to intel, it was where the Winter Soldier had first been taken after his capture.And though this was supposed to be an intel mission, with no colaterall damage, the Avengers were out for destruction.  
It was, as per expected, abandoned. There were long strings of silken cobwebs draped over crevices, the air was thick with yellow-grey dust that showed that no-one had entered the place in at least a decade.  
Though the place was old and definitely had not been in use,it was a jackpot. There were rooms full of machinery, which though rusted, was clearly futuristic and contained technology with was advanced beyond the time. Obviously, Tony, Bruce and Peter had gone into these rooms, muttering in excitement and wonder; Peter pulling out his notebook to jot down notes for his science homework.  
Wanda, Steve and the rest of the team furiously tried to break through the reinforced titanium-steel barrier, into the safe that contained dozens of file cabinets. However, there were little things that the team did not notice. Like how Natasha's pupils had dialated, like a feral cat's, out of sheer adrenaline and fear.Or how Bucky has shivering violently, his face ashen as he recalled his time in the facility.

With an enormous shriek the wall burst, filling the air with debris as well as dust, forcing the most human avengers to sit down due to oxygen depletion. The three men, pooped out from behind the door, their faces red from exertion, and their eyes temporarily shining in fear.

The team crept in. Sam cautiously tiptoeing in, Redwing scouting the area for traps. Once the area was secured, Steve walked in, his back ramrod strait, his eyes blazing in fury as he prepared himself to learn more about his bestfriends brutal and painful past.  
Eventually everyone was in the room. Clint pored through some files detailing espionage, and read abou the marksmen of the 1950s,60s and 70s. Steve read the details of how Bucky's arm was put in place, his jaw painfully clenching on his teeth. The room was silent, as everyone read about how HYDRA had manipulated the last 70 years of the worlds history.  
The room remained in silence, except for the occasional sharp gasp of horror, until Vision opened a box full of old fashioned tapes.Тренинг Видеос - Миссион Винтер Спидер (1) was written in Serbian. A curious, anxious feeling filled the room.  
No one noticed the looks of fear and trepidation that Bucky and Natasha shared. No one saw the way that they both looked the te exits, their muscles tensing.  
Curiosity infected each of the other avengers, and eventually, Clint has found a VHS player. This was clearly one of HYDRA's more recent projects. No one knew what to expect.  
The wall flickered to life, as a scene played out infront of them.

Bucky stood at one end of the room. His eyes unnervingly blank. His hair, black with grease, was tied up in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck, resting on his shoulder. At the other end stood a seven year old girl. Steve winced, thinking that he knew how this would play out. He was wrong.  
The voice of Alexander Pierce rung out through the room.  
"Operation, Winter Spider, Second Year, 1997 (2)"  
At that the girl stepped out from the shadows. Her crimson hair in two impossibly tight plaits. Her green eyes looking over the Soldier.  
"Charge" commanded Pierce.  
They both ran. The fight began.  
It was amazing. They ducked, twisted, punched and kicked in syncronisation. He had the upper hand on every count, and was obviously much more adept, but she was keeping up. As he had her pinned, she would slip out. Every time the Avengers winced thinking of her demise, she would bite him, kick him and get out at the last second.

It was Clint who noticed first. He had seen pictures of Natasha young, and could see the resemblance. As the dots connected in his head, he glanced over to look at her.  
The scene was unexpected.  
Bucky held Natasha on his lap. Both eyes were staring at the screen, a bittersweet expression on their faces. Clint decided that it was their choice on whether to tell the team.  
Steve was the next to notice, however Steve was not tactful. Before he could think, he blurted out  
" Is that girl Natasha?"  
Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve's "tact", as the entire team turned around to look at the pair.  
The resulting sigh from Natasha confirmed their thoughts.  
Bucky stated, " I trained her. We became friends. HYDRA didn't like that. Helped her escape. If she wants you to know more, you will know more." as Natasha walked out.

Minutes later Natasha rejoined them, and this time no-one had any questions as Bucky ruffled her auburn hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - This is supposed to be " Training Videos-- Missin Winter Spider" in Serbian  
> 2-- I get that Natasha was born in 1984, as stated in winter soldier, but assuming as in fanaon that she was captured age four (in 1988), i have this headcanon that the Black Widow program cryogenically froze her for at least 5-6 years becasue of the fall of the Soviert Union and the Aftermath in 1991. Just a headcanon of mine. Sorry.  
>  Anyways, thank you, lovely people for reading this fanfic. I hope you have a lovely day/night. God Bless you :)  
> ps I OWN NOTHING, PLZ DON'T SUE ME

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be appreciated No flames please :)


End file.
